knightsofthezodiacfandomcom-20200213-history
Capricorn El Cid
Capricorn El Cid (カプリコンのエルシド; Kapurikōn no Erushido) is the Gold Saint of Capricorn during the 18th century. Personality El Cid is extremely cold at his introduction, being able to execute allies without hesitation, but that changes as he learns to feel mercy from his servants and his friend Sisyphos. Another point of El Cid’s personality is the fact that he has no dreams, fantasies or ambitions other than making his right arm into the perfect weapon, worthy of carring the name of excalibur. Story Past At some point, El Cid befriends Sagittarius Sisyphos, later considering him a "brother". At an unknown time, Pyxis Lusk, Vela Tsubaki, Puppis Lacaille and Pakia become his servants. When Pakia was about to receive his cloth, he runs away from the Sanctuary out of fear. El Cid is about to execute him for treason, when Sagittarius Sisyphos stops him, saying that Pakia doesn't need to fight and that as long as he is still loyal to Athena, he can help in other parts of the sanctuary. Mission El Cid is sent by the pope to help Cancer Manigold in the Forest of Death (in the anime, he was pursuing Icelus to recover Sagittarius Sisyphos' soul), in the way he easily killed 6 specters, including the one with the the hardest of the surplices. Then, the four Dream Gods appear and El Cid attacks Icelus, who warps space so that the attack cuts El Cid's own arm. He attacks the god again, but is cast down a cliff and presumedly killed. El Cid's arm is taken to the Dream World by Phantasos along with a part of the Capricorn Cloth. Dream World After some time, the Capricorn Saint appears cutting a rift through the dimension and entering the Dream World (because the piece of armor on his severed arm resonated with his cloth), where he challenges Phantasos, who uses his Grim Phantasia to capture his soul and see his dreams and fantasies, but El Cid only had one ambition: to make his arm the strongest of all weapons so he could call it the sacred excalibur. So when Phantasos looks into his soul, a spiritual sword cuts through him, destroying his disguise and revealing the god's true face. As Phantasos furiously attacks El Cid, he cuts the god again, killing him. In the manga, El Cid quickly kills Phantasos by severing a large part of the half left of his body upon arriving at the Dream World. Later, Icelus confronts El Cid, claming that he'll be able to make him scream of either fear or pain. While El Cid suffers from the pain of his severed limb and the effects of bloodloss, he still doesn't make a single sound of agony, which really annoys Icelus, who keeps warping himself across Phobia and biting El Cid. When Icelus lowers his guard, El Cid uses sharpening to cut the lines of the space bent by him, thus knowing his location and easily decapitating the god. In the anime, such decapitation is inexistent. El Cid encounters Pegasus Tenma, saving him from the collapse of Morphia, when they tried to reach Sagittarius Sisyphos' dream, Oneiros appears, summoning his deceased brothers and attacking the saints with his Guardian's Oracle. Athena appears, protecting the saints and proceeding to take Sisyphos away from the Dream World. Mission Accomplished El Cid cuts through the dimension, opening yet another rift in the Dream World, and employs, along with Tenma's Pegasus Comet Fist, his Jumping Stone to send the god to the real world through the hole opened. In the real world, Tenma and El Cid manage to temporarily separate the souls of the four gods, limiting Oneiros' powers of offense and regeneration. Pyxis Lusk, Vela Tsubaki and Puppis Lacaille, who had followed El Cid, run to their master's aid, attacking Oneiros with their combined technique, Housing Argo, but can't cause any damage. Oneiros then attacks them with a limited version of his Guardian's Oracle, killing the three of them (but not destroying their souls). El Cid starts to collapse from bloodloss and Tenma has to fight Oneiros alone, being saved by Crane Yuzuriha and Unicorn Yato, the three then attack thee god together, but are quickly defeated. In the Sanctuary, Sagittarius Sisyphos shoots an arrow with the power of Athena, the presence of the goddess' cosmos awakens El Cid, who cuts the golden arrow in 4 pieces using his technique, calling it by the name of Sacred Sword Excalibur. The four arrows hit the four souls of the god, killing him instantly. Death and Legacy In the manga, El Cid collapses right after Oneiros' death, dead from bloodloss. In the anime, he died by defending Tenma from Oneiros' last attack, being killed in a great explosion along with the Dream Gods while they were rising into the sky. He last appears in spiritual form during the attack of golden light unleashed by the Gold Saints on Hades. Techniques *'Sacred Sword Excalibur:' the sacred blade given to the saint who is most loyal to Athena. *'Sharpening:' El Cid uses excalibur with his own blood. *'Jumping Stone:' this technique can either be used as counter (by hooking the user's legs under the opponent and throwing them overhead) or as an offensive move (straightly kicking the opponent). *'God-slaying:' El Cid's cosmos can hurt gods. External Links: * Capricorn El Cid Wikia * El cid hot Rapier Sword replica * El Cid Wiki Gallery ElCidManga.jpg|In the manga ElCid.png|In the Dream World PhantasosDeath.jpg|Killing Phantasos IcelusDeath.jpg|Killing Icelus CapricornSlash.jpg|Slashing Oneiros ElCidOneirosDeath.jpg|Death in the OVA Category:SaintsCategory:Gold Saints